


Deathday

by Dain



Series: ATLA/ITF crossover [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implications of child abuse, Off-screen Deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to die before you're reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathday

**Author's Note:**

> Messing around with this AU some more, I guess. I’ll switch the order of this and “Descent” eventually, since I want things to be chronological, but for now they’re out of order. Manners of death may not be final, either; I want to play around with some other ideas before finalizing anything. Speaking of which, Suki should be here but isn't, since I've spent days trying to figure out how to kill her without much success - when I figure something out I might update this, or I'll just leave you hanging.
> 
> Also, it’s not exactly stated explicitly, but agender Aang is Real and definitely present here.

**12 February 2009**

It had just been a walk.

It wasn’t as if they hadn’t taken walks before. It was a _walk_. Not too difficult to pull off. Sure, they’d decided to take the route that went over the frozen lake, and maybe the lake wasn’t quite as frozen as they’d thought it would be, and maybe they should have known that because warnings had been issued about driving out there – but that was for cars, and they were just a person, and it was a _walk_.

People don’t die on walks.

 

**3 May 2009**

She was pretty sure she’d been kidnapped. Cons of having rich parents, probably. She’d woken up with cool metal around her wrists and something digging into her torso – tied to a chair – and, hilariously, what felt like a blindfold tied around her face.

Sometimes there were low voices around her, and she tried shouting at them, taunts and threats and obscenities that would have made her parents cry. All she ended up accomplishing was getting a gag tied around her mouth, which caused her to start focusing on wiggling out of her bonds, concentrating on everything other than the exact circumstances of her situation.

It didn’t do much good. She never knew what had happened, but a few days later her gag was removed and a damp cloth pressed over her mouth, and that was it.

**27 July 2009**

She’d been laughing and teasing her brother seconds before it happened. There had been no moment of foreboding, no stormy skies to give the day a somber mood. It was evening, twilight, that purplish time between day and night, but it was a warm night, and pleasant. Nothing should have happened.

She was only vaguely aware that something did happen. Her brother had glanced at her for a moment, and his grin had vanished almost instantly, so she’d turned to look at whatever he’d seen. There had been a single moment suspended in between the sight of headlights coming at her and the impact when she had realized, with complete clarity, what was about to happen.

 

**4 October 2009**

Later, people would talk about how brave she’d been, stepping in front of the knife like that, and how sad it was – _just turned sixteen, can you believe it, can’t imagine what the family is going through_.

She hadn’t felt brave. She hadn’t even really thought that the man with the knife was seriously going to hurt anyone – she’d just seen someone in trouble and had tried to intervene. The man had proven her wrong and lashed out before running and leaving her bleeding against the wall.

She wouldn’t learn this until much, much later, but the teenager she’d been protecting had identified the wannabe mugger and successful murderer – he’d been tried and convicted, and the talk of the town switched tracks onto the ex-naval officer who’d apparently started stabbing girls in alleyways.

 

**9 November 2009**

“F- _father_ – ”


End file.
